Cita a ciegas
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Ir a una cita a ciegas y darte cuenta de la verdad, ansiabas estar con esa persona más de lo que estabas dispuesto a admitir. Edmund sabía que te gustaba y ella ni sabía que tú le gustabas...


**Cita a ciegas. (**One-Shot**)**

* * *

Un grupo de chicas leían varias hojas de cuestionarios entre risas y murmullos cuando Susan llegó a su lado, lucía sonriente y un precioso vestido con estampado y corte de lo que tú llamarías vintage delineaba su figura de manera maravillosa.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué hacen?

—Ayudando a Mary a conducir su "Programa de citas"

— ¿Qué es "Programa de citas"?

—No, para que te digamos tienes que entrar.

—No pretendo entrar a algo que no conozco, además, yo pregunté primero.

—Es verdad. —Dijo otra de las chicas.

— ¿Nunca has tenido una cita a ciegas?

—Casi nunca tiene citas. —Recordó Mary mordiendo la goma de borrar de su lápiz. —Al menos yo nunca te he conocido algún novio.

—Sí he salido con algunos chicos. —Murmuró sonrojada recordando a Caspian entre sus múltiples citas. —Y ya he tenido novio.

—Vamos Su. —Animó Diane sonriendo. —Entra al programa. Elizabeth conoció a Drake ahí y están juntos desde entonces.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Exclamó un tanto exasperada. — ¿En qué consiste?

Mary le entregó un cuestionario y un lápiz, el cuestionario tenía un folio en la esquina y no tenía ningún espacio para nombre o algún otro dato personal.

—Verás, es muy sencillo. Tienes que llenar el formulario, nosotras revisaremos tus respuestas y te emparejaremos con la persona más compatible para ti. Luego, contactamos al chico y le pedimos que elija un lugar para reunirse con la chica y luego la contactamos a ella para decírselo.

— ¿Las respuestas tienen que parecerse?

—No, ser compatible no significa pensar igual.

—Nadie me va a seguir en mi cita ¿No?

—Al menos nosotras no. Les damos privacidad ya que si no funciona la cita no queremos ser testigos.

— ¿Y cómo buscan al chico y a la chica?

— ¿Ves ese número? —Dijo señalando el folio en la hoja.

—Sí.

—Bien, en la pizarra de anuncios de la escuela ponemos una hoja con los folios de los chicos a los que vamos a contactar para emparejar el lunes, ahí nos dice el lugar en el que quiere verse con la chica y entonces el miércoles publicamos el folio de las chicas con la dirección a la que tienen que ir.

— ¿Dirección?

—Lugares públicos. El parque, la feria, alguna heladería. A dónde vallan después de eso depende de ustedes.

—Muy bien, lo haré. —Dijo tomando una libreta para apoyarse.

—Prométenos que nos contarás todo.

—Si no me toca con algún simplón o si es digno de contarse, sí, lo prometo.

.

.

— ¿Entonces el pobre incauto no tendrá idea de lo que le espera? —Dijo Peter en tono divertido al estar escuchando las palabras de su hermana.

—No te burles tonto.

— ¿Ya te dijeron cuándo te toca ir a conocer a tu cita?

—Todas las citas son en viernes. Lo que me recuerda ¿Ya tienes planes para ésta tarde o la pasarás encerrado en tu habitación con tus escritos y tareas como cada día? Pensé que yo era la aburrida.

—No te preocupes por mí, hermanita. Ya tengo la tarde planeada. Edmund y algunos amigos quieren ir a jugar rugby y no me voy a negar. Además, también saldré en la tarde.

—Muy bien. Eso me da la tarde libre para arreglarme. Tú y Edmund siempre dejan el baño hecho un asco.

—Señorita cauta. —Dijo a modo de burla ganándose un amistoso golpe en el brazo. — ¡Auch! —Exclamó entre risas.

.

Lucy la había ayudado a peinar su hermosa y oscura melena en media cola llena de risos y caireles, habían elegido un bonito vestido de color azul oscuro a la cintura, de tirante al cuello y falda corte A muy característico de los cincuentas sin ningún estampado y con un fajo que tenía una flor blanca en el costado.

Nerviosa por lo que estaba por hacer, abrazó a su hermana y revisó de nuevo la nota de Mary, que decía: _El chico te espera en el café cerca de la feria, el único en seis cuadras a la redonda, llevará camiseta clara, pantalón azul oscuro y chaqueta de cuero color café. Botas. Nada inusual… Lleva un corsage de flores naturales para ti y su número es 13-2-34. Suerte._

Su miró a su hermanita y sonrió. —Nos vemos en la noche.

—Sí. Diviértete.

—Lo… intentaré.

— ¡Por Aslan, Susan! Diviértete.

— ¡De acuerdo, lo haré!

Susan salió de su casa agradeciendo que su hermana le consiguiera unos zapatos relativamente cómodos, de tacón bajo y no altos como los que solía usar en otras ocasiones. Llegó al café indicado y entró mirando en todas direcciones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Un chico de chaqueta de cuero y pantalón oscuro que miraba en dirección contraria a la que ella estaba. Lo que parecía ser un buqué de flores descansaba en su mano derecha mientras que la otra la tenía sobre la mesa; a simple vista no lucía impaciente pero no podía verle la cara así que componiendo una sonrisa radiante se acercó hasta él.

—Hola. —Peter volteó la cabeza sorprendiendo a su hermana, inmediatamente se levantó y sonrió. — ¿Tu número es 13-2-34? —Exclamó pasmada.

—Sí… No puede ser que tú seas mi cita.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en el "programa" de Mary.

—Déjame adivinar. Estás decepcionada. —Comentó con cierta tristeza.

—No sé qué pensar, ciertamente. Mary dijo que las respuestas iguales no te hacían compatible… Y tú y yo no siempre nos llevamos bien. Comienzo a creer que Mary nos tomó el pelo a ambos.

—Bueno… ya estamos aquí. —Dijo abriéndole el asiento a su hermana.

— ¿Estás en serio?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Olvida el programa de citas, que somos hermanos y que crees que nos embaucaron, hoy seré tu incauto y tú mi cita. ¿Qué dices? —Dijo ofreciéndole el arreglo floral.

—Digo que estás loco. —Admitió Susan poniendo la mano izquierda. Peter sonrió atándole el adorno y luego le ofreció la silla de nuevo, portándose como todo un caballero al empujarla y luego sentarse frente a ella. — ¿Cuál es el plan, mi incauto?

Peter soltó una carcajada levantando una mano para llamar la atención del mesero, que inmediatamente se puso a coquetearle a Susan.

— ¿Algo que pueda hacer por usted? ¿Le ofrezco algo _interesante_?

Peter miró molesto al mesero pero Susan apenas levantó la vista de la carta para mirarlo, en lugar de eso dirigió la vista a Peter y comentó. —Comí en casa, no sé si se me antoje algo sustancioso.

— ¿Qué te parece si pedimos postres?

—Sorpréndeme. Quiero ver qué tan bien me conoces.

—Bien. Tráenos dos batidos de helado, uno de fresa y el otro de vainilla, y como la dama quiere que la sorprenda… tráenos un rol de Canela para compartir; ese que sirven con chocolate y caramelo, por favor.

— ¿La dama no quiere nada más? —Inquirió el chico.

—No, estoy bien. —Dijo dedicándole una mirada esporádica y volviendo la vista a Peter. El mesero se retiró y en cuanto ya se alejó suficiente, Peter y Susan soltaron una carcajada.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que vas por la vida rompiendo los corazones de tus admiradores? —Comentó Peter en un tono moderado de voz.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

—Pobrecito, debe haberse ido a llorar a la cocina.

—De todos modos, qué imprudente. ¿No vio que estoy en una cita? —Peter dejó de reírse de golpe y se sonrojó ante el comentario de la chica. —A todo esto ¿Por qué entraste al programa?

—Supongo que por algo que dijo Edmund. Dijo que ya tenía un tiempo sin interesarme en ninguna otra chica así que pensé que si podía conocer a alguien con quien pudiera pasar un rato agradable, eso me haría bien.

— ¿Ninguna _otra _chica?

—Es una historia tan larga como nuestra primera estadía en Narnia. Aun así, carece de importancia, luego hablamos de cosas tristes.

La orden de ambos llegó a la mesa pero ésta vez fue una mesera quien los atendió, de igual manera trató de coquetearle a Peter pero fue en vano ya que él la ignoró completamente.

Tras terminarse los helados y el postre se levantaron y Peter guio a Su hasta la feria. — ¿Te antoja entrar?

—Sí, claro.

Con cortesía, él le ofreció un brazo y ella lo tomó sonriente caminando a su lado.

Pasaron un buen rato viendo atracciones y mini museos de lo raro hasta lo aterrador, el último, Susan estuvo aferrada al brazo de Peter, que en ningún momento dejó de protegerla, y ya cansados de ver atracciones, Peter sonrió presa de una idea.

—Ven. Te voy a hacer un regalo.

— ¿Un regalo? —Repitió Susan sin comprender, sin embargo el chico le tomó una mano y la hizo trotar a medias hasta un puesto de destreza, donde tenías que tumbar una torre de seis botellas para ganar premios.

— ¿Algo te agrada?

Susan paseó la vista por los libros, posters y juguetes del lugar, nada le llamó la atención hasta que vio un enorme león color arena precioso. —Sí.

Peter levantó la vista y sonrió sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo, mismas que entregó recibiendo a cambio tres pelotas de Baseball.

—Tienes que estar atrás de la raya. —Indicó el hombre que atendía el puesto señalándole a Peter un punto en el suelo, el aludido retrocedió un paso y se preparó a lanzar la bola. Cerró los ojos, se concentró en la torre de botellas y luego imaginó la expresión de Su al ver el peluche en sus brazos, decidido abrió los ojos y lanzó la primer pelota tirando casi todas las botellas del primer golpe.

—Muy bien. —Exclamó Susan emocionada.

Peter sonrió al verla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que lucía preciosa tan contenta, sin embargo decidió aprovechar el arranque de gusto y lanzó la segunda pelota con tal fuerza que solo quedó una botella de pie.

Aunque ambos sospechaban que la botella podría estar pegada a la plataforma, Peter respiró profundo y murmuró. —Aslan, ayúdame con esto.

Miró el león colgado en exhibición y casi le pareció ver que sonreía, sí que tomó un paso de vuelo y lanzó la pelota cerrando los ojos.

El grito de Susan lo hizo abrir los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo la chica se abalanzaba a sus brazos y le llenaba de besos una mejilla. El hombre del juego sonrió bajando el león y se lo entregó a Peter, que sonrió al tenerlo en sus manos. Susan, apenada por su comportamiento _infantil _retrocedió un paso poniendo las manos a sus espaldas pero Peter le sonrió tendiéndole el león y haciendo una reverencia antes de entregarlo, dijo —Aquí tienes, Susan la benévola.

—Gracias Sir Peter, terror de los lobos.

El hombre del puesto no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escucharlos pero sonrió amable cuando Peter lo miró para darle las gracias.

Un tanto cansados por todo lo que habían caminado y dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era (¡Habían pasado cinco horas desde que habían llegado al café!) decidieron que lo mejor era volver a casa.

Peter le tendió un brazo a Susan, quien lo aceptó contenta ya que comenzaba a tener frío, al verla tiritar, él le pasó el brazo por los hombros medio envolviéndola con la chaqueta y la invitó a caminar muy cerca de él.

Afortunadamente no estaban tan lejos de su casa así que hicieron un trayecto corto y en silencio.

Susan parecía dispuesta a entrar en la casa pero Peter la detuvo un momento de la muñeca y murmuró. —Esto era una cita. Debería terminar como una.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Peter hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y se acercó a la chica tomándole el rostro con cuidado y besándola con ternura. Susan iba a reclamar pero sus ganas de corresponder el beso pudieron más que ella y le siguió la corriente al chico hasta que él se separó de ella.

— ¿Lo volveremos a hacer? —Preguntó él.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Salir. Tú y yo.

—Sí, me gustaría.

—Gracias.

Ambos un poco dispersos por la cantidad de emociones que los invadían en ese momento, no se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían puesto que Susan entró a la casa mientras que Peter se dio la vuelta para irse.

La chica se recargó en la puerta sonriendo y abrazando su león mientras que Peter caminó con cara de ensoñación hasta la esquina, donde pasó unos minutos recargando un hombro en el farol. Al darse cuenta de aquello volvió riendo por lo bajo y tocó. Su, que ya iba a media escalera para saludar a Lucy, regresó y abrió la puerta soltando una carcajada y Lucy y Edmund, que iban bajando, vieron a Peter entrar sonrojado.

— ¿Cómo les fue con sus citas? —Inquirió Lucy sin imaginarse siquiera lo que acababa de pasar.

—Bien. —Dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y a ti Su?

—Estuvo bien también.

— ¿Quién te tocó? —Quiso saber Lucy emocionada. — ¿Fue alguien interesante o alguien simple?

—Un poco de ambas. No tiene mucho caso que te diga, pero te puedo decir que quiero volver a salir con él.

Edmund se acercó a Peter y salieron a la cocina juntos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tu cita te hizo sentir mejor?

—Ed, tengo un problema serio.

— ¿Cuál?

—Mi cita fue la misma chica.

—No puede ser ¿Saliste con Susan?

—Sí, ¿no viste las flores?

— ¿Bueno y fueron buenas o malas noticias?

—Bueno… no lo sé. Pero si ella quiere volver a salir, ¿Quién soy yo para negarle ese placer?


End file.
